L'humiliation du prince ou Intimes Convictions
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: [version corrigée!]Quand Bulma et Chichi s'interrogent et qu'elles vont, sans se soucier une seul seconde des conséquences, poser la question aux principaux concernés, ça donne à peu près ça:


Merci à Marie67 qui a prit le temps de me souligner toutes les (nombreuses) fautes d'orthographes qu'il y avaient dans ce texte.

Disclam : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Rating : T

Résumé : Quand Chichi et Bulma se posent une question et qu'elles vont demander aux principaux concernés, sans se soucier des conséquences, sa donne ça :

* * *

**L'humiliation du Prince  
****ou  
****Intimes convictions**

Une détonation, le manoir trembla, mais les deux femmes assises à la terrasse, le regard posé sur les hortensias en fleurs, ne s'en souciaient guère, trop prises par leur conversation.

-Je suis tombée par mégarde sur le cours de philosophie de Trunks, murmura Bulma le sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle racontait le plus terrible des secrets. Il m'a fait pensé à nos époux.

-Ha oui ? s'interrogea Chichi en avalant une gorgée de thé. Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que, figure toi qu'ils se questionnent sur la possibilité de ressentir deux sentiments opposés.

-Deux sentiments opposés ? Comme la haine et l'amitié ?

Bulma sourit, sûre d'elle, porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et corrigea :

-Ou la haine et l'amour.

-Kof ! Kof ! Quoi ? s'étouffa son amie en l'entendant. Ecoute chérie, je sais que ta vie de couple n'est pas palpitante mais c'est pas une raison pour impliquer mon mari !

-Mais enfin, n'y as-tu jamais pensé ?

-Hé ! s'empourpra Chichi, c'est pas parce que t'es insatisfaite que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Je vois pas pourquoi Goku…

-Passe autant de temps avec Végéta ces derniers mois ?

-… T'es vraiment tordue. J'ai confiance en Goku. Puis je vois mal l'autre andouille de prince lui sauté dessus pour se faire…

-Comment ça « pour se faire » ? s'empourpra à son tour Bulma. Si relation il devait y avoir entre eux deux, ce ne serait sûrement pas Végéta qui serait en dessous !

-Ha oui ? Et tu crois vraiment que mon _puissant_ mari lui laisserait le choix ?

-Ton _puissant_ mari comme tu dis, s'énerva Bulma en se levant pour bien lui faire comprendre, n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à la _volonté_ du prince qu'est Végéta !

-Végéta n'a de prince que le titre ! Alors que Goku est mille fois plus puissant et honorable que lui ! cria à son tour Chichi en se dressant sur ses jambes. Il te le mettrait au pas, ton prince !

-Ha oui ?

-Parfaitement !

-Et bien il n'y a qu'a leur demander !

-Je te suis !

L'une comme l'autre étaient bien trop en rogne pour réaliser les conséquences que pouvait avoir ce genre de questions sur deux guerriers surpuissants.

Rouges de fureur, elles prirent le chemin de la salle de gravitation, sans échanger la moindre parole, puis, une fois sur place, signalèrent à ses occupants qu'elles souhaitaient leur parler via l'Interphone du panneau de contrôle.

-Et moi je te dis que c'est Végéta qui sera au-dessus !

-Et moi je te dis que c'est Goku !

L'emploi du conditionnel était passé à la trappe sans que n'y l'une ni l'autre n'y fasse attention.

-Végéta !

-Goku !

-Végéta !

-Goku !

-Végéta !

-Goku !

-Végéta !

-Goku !

-VégétaAAttention !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur leurs époux, épuisé, couverts de sueur, les vêtements déchirés à maints endroits, mais surtout, très mécontents d'avoir été interrompus en plein entraînement.

-Quoi, femmes ?

Maintenant qu'elles se retrouvaient en face des Saïyens, elles réalisaient toute la stupidité de leur geste et les deux terriennes se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre instinctivement, sans doute pour se protéger de la future fureur des guerriers.

-Heu…

-En fait…

-Nous…. n'étions pas d'accord sur une question de ménage, inventa rapidement Chichi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge : le tout, c'était de savoir de quel ménage elle parlait.

Le regard joyeux de Goku montrait clairement qu'il le (le mensonge) gobait à pleine bouche mais les sourcils de Végéta se froncèrent plus encore (si possible).

-Nos noms.

-Bah quoi.

-Vous les avez dis. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous nous auriez appelés pour une question de ménage, ajouta-t-il avec dédain en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air triomphant.

Chichi et Bulma se regardèrent, prisent au piège puis tentèrent de démentir, mais le prince ne lâchait pas l'affaire. C'est qu'il était coriace et surtout curieux de savoir pourquoi elles se disputaient à leur propos.

-Ca va, t'a gagné, se résigna Chichi au bout de dix minutes d'interrogations non-stop.

-Mais ça va pas ! S'étrangla Bulma en aparté, si tu lui dis, il va nous tuer !

-Tous ça c'est de ta faute !

-Ma faute ?

-Oui parfaitement ! Si t'avais pas lancer ce sujet de conversation débile !

-Je vais te…

Un grognement dans leurs dos leur rappela que Végéta était toujours là, à attendre une réponse à sa question.

-Mais Végéta, supplia Goku pour la énième fois, elles ont rien à cacher ! Allez, on retourne s'entraîner !

Bah oui, lui, c'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait faire mumuse avec une salle de gravité.

-Non.

Désespéré, le pauvre Goku alla s'adosser dans un coin pour bouder à son aise.

-Voilà, fit Chichi en s'approchant de Végéta, gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité de quelques mètres, en fait, Bulma et moi, me demande pas comment on en est venu à ce sujet de conversation mais en faite, elle et moi, on se demandait…

-Oui tu vois, continua l'héritière Brief. On se demandait, dans la mesure ou toi et Goku vous…

-Tu comprends ? Et donc on se demandait…

-En fait…

-Tu comprends ?…

-C'est simple…

-C'est claire, non ?

-Non pas du tout. Maintenant parlez !

Les deux femmes sursautèrent au cri du Saïyen et Goku préféra se rapprocher, des fois qu'il finirait par griller un câble.

La présence de son époux rassura Chichi, qui le savait inoffensif, et cela lui donna du courage, aussi se lança-t-elle :

-Bulmaetmoions'estdemandéquidevousdeuxseraitaudessussivousdeviezcoucherensemble.

-Quoi ?

-Bulma et moi…

-Oui ?

-On s'est demandé…

-Oui ?

-Qui de vous deux (elle montra les Saïyens).

-Oui ?

-Serait au dessus…

-… Oui ? fit un peu moins sur de lui Végéta.

-Sivousdeviezcoucherensemble.

-Répète.

-Si… Vous deviez coucher ensemble. Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent le plaisir de voir leur époux blanchir dangereusement, comme si on leurs avait annoncé la fin du monde imminente et irrévocable.

Puis Goku se mit à rire de façon incontrôlé, ce qui eut pour effet d'énervé plus encore Végéta, que l'aveu avait déjà bien affecté.

-Arrête de rire ! arrête de rire ou je te tue !

Rien à faire, Goku était littéralement tordu de rire.

Végéta n'y tint pas et lui sauta dessus, le stade de super Saïyen deux déjà passé, le propulsant dans la salle de gravité en lui collant plusieurs coups de poing en pleine face.

Bulma eut le réflexe de fermer la porte avant que Goku ne se transforme à son tour, ainsi, son cher manoir ne fut poing endommagé. Elle enclencha également le système de vidéo surveillance, afin d'être sure que le prince ne mette pas sa menace à exécution.

Après avoir échangé quelques coups d'une violence encore jamais vue entre eux deux, Goku se retrouva au tapis, Végéta le surplombant de toute sa puissance.

-Arrête de rire ! cria le prince en collant un poing pour effacer le sourire qui ornait son visage. Arrête !

-Végéta ! Calme-toi ! répondit Goku entre deux coups.

-Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? Mais est-ce que t'a entendu la même chose que moi ou t'es simplement trop crétin pour le comprendre !

De colère il lui colla un nouveau coup de poing, lui faisant cracher du sang.

-Si bien sur j'ai entendu…

Le ton calme de Goku ne fit qu'énerver plus encore le prince.

-NOS EPOUSES PARLENT ENTRE ELLES D'UNE RELATION SEXUELLE ENTRE MOI ET TOI !

-Et alors ? Elles ne font que parl….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le poing du prince s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur son visage.

-T'a pas compris que nos épouses doutent de nous ! Que ma femme doute de ma virilité !

Murmura-t-il les dents serrées en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Mais c'est pas ça Végéta ! Tu lui fais deux enfants !Comment pourrait-elle douter ?

-Que veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ?

-Elles se demandent juste qui domine qui.

Pour le coup, Goku coupa la parole à Végéta. Bonne chose puisque le Saïyen continua :

-Et je ne voudrais pas dire, mais, en restant à califourchon sur moi, je suis sur que tu leur donnes plein d'idées.

Comme électrocuté, le Prince se releva et s'écarta vivement du guerrier, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

-Végéta ?

Le prince se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux et, immédiatement, se détourna. Il faut savoir qu'en le regardant, il avait eu, un cour instant devant les yeux, l'image de leurs deux corps mêlés, ce qui l'avait quelque peu écoeuré. Mais Goku ignorait cela, aussi l'appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, essaya de capter son regard mais s'était peine perdu.

-J'ai l'impression que ça ne te gène pas tellement de savoir que ton épouse t'imagine sous un autre homme, détourna le prince.

-Non, je m'en fiche un peu. Ce n'est que de l'imagination. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis « sous ».

-Pardon ? demanda Végéta en se tournant vers lui toute gène disparue.

-Bah oui, si relation il devait y avoir, je serais sûrement pas en dessous.

Sans qu'ils s'en doutent, dehors, Bulma et Chichi, qui écoutaient religieusement leurs conversation, se tendirent.

-Carot, tu rêve, là.

-Bah nan. C'est plutôt logique.

-Logique ?

-Bah ouais. Je suis le plus fort, le plus grand, et en plus, j'ai lus quelque part que ceux qui avaient tendance à dominer en public étaient plutôt du genre soumis au lit.

-Ho mais ça va pas ! C'est pas parce que je suis prince que je vais finir maso ! s'écria Végéta en s'empourprant.

Une image du prince, retenue par des entraves de cuire et des chaînes, bâillonné, les cuisses ouvertes s'immisça dans l'esprit de Goku qui fit mine de se racler la gorge pour cacher sa gène passagère.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

-A peine.

-Mais c'est logique, non ?

-JE DOMINE PARTOUT ET TOUT LE MONDE !

-Mais moi pas, lui répliqua Goku avec un petit sourire. Avoue-le, tu ne m'a jamais battu alors pourquoi me dominerais-tu ?

Végéta grogna puis lui tourna le dos.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir cette conversation puisque moi et toi ne coucherons jamais ensemble.

-Vu sous cet angle là… Végéta ?

Pas de réponse. Le Saïyen était bien décidé l'ignorer.

-Végéta. Végéta. Végéta. Végéta. Végéta. Végéta. Végéta. Végéta. Végéta…

Goku ne désespérait jamais, s'était l'une de ses devises. Alors, au bout du quarante-sixième appels, le prince se retourna, dans le but de le faire taire à coups de poing. Malheureusement, il ne pu le faire puisqu'il se retrouva bloqué par un corps bien plus puissant que le sien alors que des lèvres venaient à la rencontre des siennes.

Végéta, surpris, essaya de repoussé Goku qui quémandait l'accès à sa bouche de la façon la plus merveilleuse qui soit, mais le guerrier était trop fort et au bout de quelques secondes de se traitement au combien _horrible_, après s'être juré de le tuer quand il le lâcherait, il se laissa totalement aller à la douceur de l'étreinte.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Végéta, a bout de souffle, garda les yeux fermé, histoire de ne pas réaliser que l'autre andouille de Saïyen l'avait embrassé et que lui, s'était laissé faire.

-Tu dominerais, t'es toujours sûr ? demanda, moqueur, Goku.

Le prince ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était maintenant dans le fond de la salle, contre la paroi de métal, que Goku l'y maintenant fermement puisque ses mains retenaient celles de Végéta, qui avait les bras relevé au dessus de la tête.

-Je te domine, constata Goku en le lâchant.

Végéta resta contre le mur glacé, grognant de mécontentement, son regard noir fixé sur le Saïyen. Saïyen qui se dirigea vers la sortie, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Au fait, Végéta, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. T'embrasses super bien.

Le prince rassembla le peu de dignité qui lui restait, se redressa et, passant devant lui au moment où la porte s'ouvrait lui répondit :

-Normal, je suis le meilleur.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ni firent attention à leurs épouses qui, près de la console de surveillance, fixaient le vide, blanches comme un linge.

Fin.


End file.
